The Moment I Knew
by likestarlight
Summary: I hung up the phone. There was no way I could forgive him. Missing a party for me was one thing, but missing my birthday party, for…? If only… *semi based on 'The Moment I Knew' by Taylor Swift*


**I swear this is the longest thing I wrote. And, no, I do not hate Amber.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, not now, not ever.**

* * *

**24 hours earlier…**

I stood in front of my full length mirror, with my new dress on.

The dress was pink, and sparkly. It wasn't too sparkly, so it wasn't over powerful, but they were there. It went down to about my knees, and it had a brown belt to go across the waist. I quickly took it off and went out into the party room to make sure that the workers were putting everything where I wanted them.

Today was very special, but tonight was when the action would take place. I was going to introduce my boyfriend of sixth months to my extended family and friends. When I asked him, he promised that he'd be here.

So, of course, I thought he would be here.

A few hours later, my best friends, Patricia and Nina, and I were all standing in front of the mirror in my bathroom. We were making any last minute adjustments to our hair, makeup, or dress. Once we were satisfied, we all walked out where our respective others were.

I frowned. "Where's Alfie?"

"I don't know, maybe he got stuck in traffic?" Eddie, Patricia's boyfriend, said.

"Yeah, especially with the snow." Nina's boyfriend, Fabian, added.

I nodded, and Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, and Nina all walked into the party room.

I stayed back for a moment, and glanced at the door.

He was stuck in traffic.

He would be here.

I headed into the room after my friends.

* * *

**-this is not amber's POV, I will not tell who's it is-**

"No, I'm not doing anything with her tonight." I said into the telephone.

"Great, can you come over?"

"Sure!"

I hung up and got into my car.

* * *

For the next few hours, I mostly stood by myself. Some people talked to me, of course, but no one really held a conversation.

I danced with Fabian when he asked, and I guess that was fun. He has the most ridiculous dance moves. Even Nina was cracking up. Right after that, a slow song came on, and I sat down at a table and watched my friends dance.

I saw Eddie and Patricia dancing, and Eddie proposed. I'm guessing she said yes, because once he got up, they hugged.

Fabian proposed to Nina too. I smiled to myself, because I thought I saw a box shaped thing poking out of his pocket.

My mother came up to me and asked where Alfie was.

"He's just running late." I said, and smiled. She nodded and went to go talk to my aunt.

About four hours into the party, I came to the realization that he was not coming. The party was going to end in about two hours, and he wasn't here.

I excused myself from my cousin Ava and ran into the bathroom, hoping no one would see me.

That's when I broke down. I really hoped no one would come in.

"I think she ran in here!" A masculine voice called. I could hear footsteps, and the door opened. Nina came running in and Fabian followed after her.

Noticing my reflection in the mirror, Nina gasped.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Nina asked, even though it sounded like she already knew.

"He's not coming, is he?" I said, more tears streaming down my face.

Nina glanced at Fabian, and looked back at me.

She didn't say anything, just came and hugged me tightly as let out another sob. I don't remember seeing or hearing Fabian come join our hug but I did feel another pair of arms around me.

After a few minutes of just staying in a hug, I pulled back, and laughed a little, wiping my eyes.

"Thanks guys." I laughed, "Maybe Alfie not coming is a good thing."

Fabian and Nina shared a look again, but I ignored it.

"Nina." I said, sounding demanding.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Hand."

She looked at me confused, but Fabian knew what I was talking about and blushed and looked down.

Sighing, I took her left hand and looked at her ring.

"Wow, Fabian, nice job." I said, looking at it.

He mumbled "thanks", and blushed even more.

I giggled. "Well, you two lovebirds go out. I need to redo my face." I said, pointing at my face with black streaks running down it.

They smiled at me and ran outside.

*nananananana*

**-third person between Nina and Fabian-**

"Fabian, why didn't you tell her?"

"I thought you were going to!"

"Well, now when she finds out, she is going to kill us!"

-nananananana-

I stepped out of the bathroom, my face all redone, and walked into the ballroom, seeing all the couples dancing. They're so adorable. I wish Alfie was here so we could dance like that…

I sighed. Where was he? I know I said that it might be a good thing he didn't come, but…

"Alright, where is the birthday girl?" a voice called from the front where the stage was set up.

I smiled and walked up to the stage, and my cousin John helped me up.

"Amber, darling, where is Alfie?" my father asked.

I held back my tears. I don't know why, but hearing that made me want to cry.

"He's not here." I say quietly.

"He's not here? Why not?" Daddy asks again.

"I don't know." I say, and then the tears start falling.

"Amber, honey. It's okay." He said, trying to comfort me.

All the sudden I hear the doors open, and Alfie comes running in.

"Alfie?!" I say, perplexed.

"Amber?!" like he's surprised to see me.

"Amber!" he fixes, making it seem like he was expecting to see me.

"Where have you been?" I ask him.

"Oh, I've been-" he becomes interrupted by a red headed girl coming in.

"Alfie, where did you go? I thought that we were going to…" she trails off as she takes in the scene.

Alfie looks extremely guilty.

"Hi, who are you?" I ask the red headed girl.

"I'm Willow. Who are you?" Willow asks.

"I'm Amber. What were you doing with my boyfriend?" I shot back.

"Alfie's my boyfriend." Willow tells me.

"Alfie?" we both turn to him and ask.

He has wide eyes. "I… I can explain."

"Oh really? Can you explain this photo?" Fabian asks, coming up behind me and showing him a picture on his cell phone.

I grab the phone from him and see Alfie and Willow in the middle of a very heated kiss.

I look at Alfie, then at Willow, but then turn back to Fabian, who's holding hands with Nina.

"You knew about this?" I ask Fabian.

"Yes, but I didn't want to hurt you." Fabian tries explaining.

"And you really thought that finding out this way would make me feel better?" I ask, hurt in my voice.

Fabian looks down. "No."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."He says again.

"Well, you thought wrong." I say, and then run out crying. I run outside, to the corner of the property, and sit down. That's when all hell breaks loose.

_***Nina's POV***_

Amber just ran out crying. Great.

Fabian looked more pissed off than ever before. He was also squeezing my hand so hard that I thought that it would break.

"I can explain." Alfie says again.

"Don't even." Amber's brother, Jerome, says.

"But-" he's cut off by Eddie.

"Look! Just give it a rest! You just freaking cheated on Amber, on her god damn birthday! Nothing can change that, and whatever the hell you have to say won't either!" Eddie shouts at him.

Alfie pales. He knows he messed up, too.

"Alfie." Willow says, with hurt evident in her voice.

Everyone looks over at her.

"Why?" she says, before bursting into a fit of tears.

Our friend, Joy, takes Willow outside, probably to go find Amber. Amber would understand what Willow is going through, and vice versa.

"I know I messed up." Alfie says.

"Yeah, no kidding." Fabian says, then unlocks untangles our fingers, and then literally lunges at Alfie. Like, almost attacks Alfie. It was kind of funny, too. But, thankfully Eddie got a hold of him before he could do anything to hurt him.

"Look, I think it's for the best if you just leave." Mrs. Millington says to Alfie.

Alfie runs out that door faster than a lightning bolt. We hear a car door closing, and a car speeding off.

Fabian comes back over to me, and I pat him on the back. I whisper something in his ear, and after he nods we head out the door to go find Amber.

_**BACK TO AMBER'S POV!**_

"Amber? Where are you?" I hear a voice call.

"Over here." I say weakly. As it turns out, I ran around to the back of the building and sat against a tree.

I see my friend Joy and that Willow girl come closer and closer until they reach me. I can see that Willow is crying too.

"Amber, I am so so so sorry. I didn't know he was your boyfriend too." Willow apologizes to me.

"It's okay, Willow. I don't blame you. Alfie's the one who made the choice to cheat, so…" I trail off.

Willow sits down next to me before attacking me in a hug.

We could hear yelling, then a car door opening and closing, and then a car speeding off. It was probably Alfie.

Once Nina and Fabian found us (THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS AGAIN), we all went back inside, where I was questioned to the max. Almost everyone asked me or Willow if we were okay, and we always told them we were fine.

Willow and I become very good friends. She's a quite enjoyable person; I can see why Alfie liked her. We traded phone numbers, and promised to keep in touch.

For the next hour or so, I danced, and forgot about all my problems. I saw Patricia and Eddie dance together, I saw Jerome and Joy dance, and I saw Nina and Fabian dance. I swear, Fabian and Nina did not let go of each other for the entire party.

I learned about how Fabian tried to attack Alfie, and Willow and I laughed. It was pretty sweet, though.

I forgot about Alfie until the next day, that is.

I was awoken by the phone ringing at about eleven A.M. the next day.

I didn't bother checking the caller ID, so I just answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amber." My heart froze.

"What do you want, Alfie?" I asked. He called me…

"I would like to say I'm sorry." He replied, almost begging for the forgiveness I wasn't going to give him.

"Yeah? Well, I'm sorry, too." I said, and then hung up the phone.

There was no way that he could ever be forgiven for this. Not now, not ever.

I learned later that day he called Willow and said the same exact thing. She declined also, and now she was coming over for a movie night, with Joy, Patricia, and our other friend Mara. Nina was invited, too, but she declined, saying she was doing something with Fabian.

I heard the door bell, and ran downstairs to go get it.

Once everyone was here, in their pj's, and all the snacks were made, we plopped down on the sofa and began watching 'Tangled'.

I looked at Willow, who was sitting right next to me, and she smiled back.

Sure, Alfie may have cheated on me, and missed my birthday party, but now I have a new best friend because of that.

And I could never thank him enough.

* * *

**Well... byeeeee.**


End file.
